1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording apparatus configured to record an image on a sheet placed on a manual tray.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is conventionally known an image recording apparatus with a manual tray as an image recording apparatus for recording an image on a sheet.
As the above-described image recording apparatus, for example, there is known an image recording apparatus provided with a manual tray that supports a sheet in a state in which the sheet is supported in contact with a conveyor roller provided in a conveyance path in the apparatus. When the conveyor roller is rotated forwardly in this state, the sheet is conveyed by the conveyor roller toward a recording portion.
Also, the image recording apparatus includes a supply tray at a lower portion of the apparatus. A sheet placed on the supply tray is supplied to the conveyance path by a supply roller provided on an upper side of the supply tray. The sheet supplied to the conveyance path is conveyed to the conveyor roller and then conveyed to the recording portion.